


Dusk Till Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Based on a song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul has been kicked out of his home, and now he is lost and alone





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I now this is short, its just one of my old one-shots from wattpad!

It was dusk. The boy pulled his jacket closer to him, shivering slightly. He had been beaten and kicked out of his home just a few hours before, as his parents did not approve of his boyfriend. They couldn't take it, they're innocent baby being gay of all things!

Rain poured down, soaking the already cold and injured Paul. His jacket was little help now, especially with all the tears from his fight. Night fell, casting shadows around him as he slid to the floor, exhausted. It only took a few minutes for him to drift off.

Paul woke suddenly, recognising the street. A jacket was covering him, and it wasn't his. It was intricate, with patches sewed on, just about covering the beautiful tapestries it was made with.  
"How long was I asleep for?" He muttered to himself, shifting slightly.  
"About an hour after I found you." An unfamiliar voice answered. Paul looked up, seeing another boy, about his age, crouched on top of the wall facing him.  
"The names Marko. You?"  
"Umm... Paul. Aren't you cold?"  
Marko was just wearing some jeans and a crop top. He shook his head.  
"No. How about you?"  
"A little bit... I mean, this jacket is helping." Paul stuttered. The other boy smiled and dropped down, walking over to him. He sat down beside him, pulling him closer. A flow of warmth filled Paul.  
"I can't stay much longer. I've gotta be home by sunrise." Marko murmured kindly.  
"Can I come with you?" Paul looked at Marko hopefully.  
"I don't know kid... Why?"  
"I ran away. Me and my folks had a... disagreement."  
Marko frowned, his brow furrowing slightly. He sighed, stroking a strand of Paul's soaked hair out of his face.  
"Ok. I'll take you home and see what David says about... initiation. He doesnt want more kids to look after."  
"What?"  
"Look kid, I'm just gonna tell it as it is. I'm a vampire..."  
Paul looked up nervously.  
"Have you... y'know?"  
"What, no! I only feed with the others."  
"Can't you just change me yourself? Then David can't say no!"  
"He could kill you. He totally would as well." Marko looked at Paul, confused by how well he had taken him being a vampire.  
"Worth a try..."  
"No, it isn't. Come on, it'll be dawn soon. I could always scream if David says no."  
Paul laughed a bit, getting a smile from Marko.  
"You think I'm joking, don't you?" He smiled. Little did Paul know, Marko was planning on screaming. Luckily, he didn't have to.


End file.
